


Coming to Terms

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom, Moreid - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: My first Reid x Morgan request. Possibly will be the first chapter of a multific, if I get enough interest in it.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Morgan was normally a very happy guy. Unless a case got to him, he was always smiling, always laughing; he just always looked on the brighter side of life. But he’d been miserable lately, and everyone knew he was miserable…they just didn’t know why.

No one on the team had any idea that he was harboring an all-consuming love for one of his co-workers - and not one of the ladies. For years, he had struggled with his feelings for his friend, Spencer Reid. 

At first, he wondered if it was just because they spent so much time together, but he didn’t feel the same way about any of his other friends, male or female, that he did about Reid. Day after day, he thought of cuddling with him on the couch and watching TV, kissing him…and having sex with him. 

It had just taken so long for him to come to terms with how he felt. He’d never felt that way for another man - only ladies. Now, he could admit to himself that he was bisexual; he definitely still liked women, he just also wanted Reid. Growing up, he was surrounded by people and ideals that made it seem like love between two men or two women was wrong, and it was even worse as a black man. Even today, the African American community was left out of mainstream LGBT. It had taken years for him to come to terms with the fact that he was no less manly because he happened to want a relationship with Reid - but now he could do that.

Saying it out loud, to anyone, including Reid - now that was another story. 

He had to though. 

Somehow. 

It was eating away at him to not know whether or not Reid might feel the same way. Morgan had assumed he was bisexual because he’d gone out with quite a few ladies, but had made a point of saying years ago that he all he wanted was someone to love - and whether that was a woman or a man didn’t matter to him. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe Reid only liked women and he was mistaken or he’d heard wrong. Maybe even if he was bisexual, he wouldn’t be interested in him. The thoughts rolled around in his head constantly as of late.

In a few days, Morgan was going to have a few days off from work. If anyone wouldn’t judge him, and might be able to give him some advice, it would be his mother, so as he sat at his desk, he purchased a ticket to Chicago so he could visit his mother and sisters. They would be able to talk him through this.

————

At the end of the week, everyone started up with the usual conversation. What were the plans for the weekend? Morgan said he missed his family, so he decided earlier in the week to take an impromptu trip to see them. 

Hours after that, he was finally in Chicago, being enveloped in a warm hug by his mother.

“Hey, baby,” she said, cupping his face in her hands. “How’re you doing? How’s work and life treating you?”

He heaved an enormous sigh. “Work is about the same as it always is. Some days are good, some days are bad.”

“And what about life? What’s wrong?” she asked.

How did she do that? “Why do you assume something’s wrong?”

“A mother knows, Derek,” she replied, linking her arm through his and pulling her baby boy close. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

His stomach lurched into his throat. Anyone who said it was easier to talk to your parents about things like this the older you were was full of shit. He was over 40 years old and he felt like he wanted to throw up. “I-I’m finding myself having feelings for someone I didn’t expect,” he started, searching his mother’s face for any kind of disappointment, which was the one thing he was always afraid of. His mother’s approval and love meant everything to him. 

“Someone you work with?” she asked.

“Yes,” he continued, not making eye contact with her for fear of what she’d see in his eyes “It’s my friend…Reid.”

Immediately, she stopped in her tracks, forcing her son to look at her. “You’re not looking at me. Were you afraid to tell me?” Her eyes glossed over with tears.

He shook his head. “Yea, mama. You know the town we live in. It’s not looked upon as a good thing. I…”

She pulled him into her embrace. “There is nothing wrong with liking men,” she said. “Do you like women too? Or was that a…”

“Cover?” he finished her question. “No, it wasn’t a cover. I still like women…too many women, really, but he’s the only one I’ve ever felt this way about. I don’t know what to do.”

They finally got to the car after waiting at baggage claim for what felt like hours. It was probably just the heavy conversation that was making the time feel like it was going so slowly. “Do you know if he likes men or women or both?” she asked. “If he likes men, then you need to tell him, whether anything works out or doesn’t.”

“I don’t know for sure,” he said, feeling a little bit lighter as they drove home. “He’s dated a couple of women, but I think I remember him saying that it didn’t matter to him - man or woman.”

“Well, then you absolutely have to say something,” she said emphatically. “For your own sake, you need to let him know how you feel. You’ll feel a weight lift off you.”

“What about the rest of the team? My job?” he asked. If Reid was interested, how would the rest of the team react? Would one or both of them lose their jobs if they entered into a relationship? He should just push this thought out of his head and forget it - there was way too much at stake.

As she turned the corner, just 10 minutes from the apartment, she continued, asking the exact questions and saying the necessary things he needed to hear. “What about the rest of the team? What would they think?” she asked. “From what you’ve told me about them, your team would do anything for you and I can’t imagine that changing for something as trivial as dating a man.”

While he looked out the window, listening to his mother speak the truths she always spoke, he smiled slightly. She’d said him dating a man was trivial. In the scheme of the world, she didn’t think it mattered either way, as long as he was happy, which was exactly what he was hoping for. “As for your job, that would be something you’d have to look into, but if you were seeing a woman from work the same would apply, so the fact that it’s Spencer wouldn’t matter there either.”

He’d definitely made the right decision coming home for a couple of days. His mother’s wisdom was exactly what he needed right now. 

Over the course of the next few days, Morgan was able to see his sisters as well, confessing to them how he felt about Reid. Both gave him a hug, saying how brave it was for him to admit how he felt given the way they grew up. Then they both said he should go for it.

“So,” Desiree asked, spooning a mouthful of mashed potatoes into her mouth, “Are you gonna tell him?”

He was. He had to. He was gonna combust if he didn’t. “I think I may end up doing it on the way back to my apartment when I go back, otherwise I may chicken out,” he said, burying his head in his hands. He could barely eat, he was so nervous. Sarah immediately walked over to give him a hug.

“Do it,” she said. “I want you to be happy, and I remember him. He was cute and he loves you. I don’t know about romantically, you’ll have to see about that, but he definitely loves you.”

After removing his head from his hands, he took a deep breath, deliberately inhaling and exhaling over and over again, so he could steady his mind. He was gonna tell him. Monday night. As long as Reid was home Monday night, he was going to stop by and just do it.

————

Hey, Pretty Boy.

You home?  
Morgan pressed send, his heart ready to burst as he waited for an answer. Within a few minutes, he had a reply.

Of course I am. I always am. I’m pretty boring. :)  
Morgan smiled to himself. Reid was always self-deprecating. If anything happened between them, they’d have to work on that. 

Mind if I come over for a few?  
Morgan hoped Reid wouldn’t push for a reason why he wanted to come over right now. He did not wanna do this over the phone. Thankfully, he didn’t ask straight out.

Sure. Anything wrong?  
Reid was one of the most caring individuals he’d ever met. It was one of the many reasons he found himself attracted to him.

Not exactly. I’ll let you know when I get there.  
Reid replied back quickly that he’d see him in a few. 

————

“Hey, kid,” he greeted as Reid opened the door. 

“Are you okay, Morgan? You look like you wanna throw up,” Reid said.

The disadvantages of being a profiler - nothing went unnoticed between friends…or lovers. “I’m okay, I just need to say something…I don’t know where to start.” Reid sat down on the back of the couch, encouraging Morgan to continue.

“What is it, Morgan? You can tell me.”

“For years now…I,” he hesitated, wanting to throw up, “I’ve liked you.” He watched as Reid’s eyes went wide at the admission. “Romantically. I’ve never felt that way about any other man, ever, and it’s taken me a long time to admit it to myself, but that’s it. I like you and I have no idea how you might feel about me. I just knew I couldn’t go on not admitting it, especially to myself. I also don’t know who you’re attracted to because we’ve never really had a straight up conversation about it.”

“I like men and women,” Spencer said, his breathing slightly heavy. “I loved Maeve. I was attracted to Lila. But none of that worked out.”

“And me?” Morgan asked, swallowing hard and waiting for his reply. Instead of replying with words, Reid walked right into Morgan’s arms and kissed him.

Morgan couldn’t believe he’d gone more than 40 years without the feel of Reid’s lips on his.


End file.
